Balance of Force
by StarWarsFan2121
Summary: The Force doesn’t just keep the balance by simple nature. Since the beginning there has always been a single man weaving his way hidden by history. Always he awakes with no recollection of who he is, but always the Force guides him to where he needs to be. Neither Light nor Dark he will always bring balance to the Force. Meet Ulansoln Kisman champion of the Force.


Chapter 1

Ulansoln Kisman has never felt pain like this in all his lives... no, that's not right. He thought to himself grimacing. He hadn't lived more than one life. He would have pondered at the strange choice of words longer if not for the ear splitting pain. And the aching that was attacking his every fiber.

He sat up groaning with the effort as two bottles of Jawa Juice clanked around his feet. "So... there's the culprit." He muttered under his breath eyeing the bottles wearily. He looked around, it was then he knew that his night must indeed have been one to remember. Or, in this case it seems one to forget because he had no idea what planet he was on, where he was, or what the previous night had entailed. As his vision became less blurry, and the double vision came into one single (somewhat) clear picture. He was able to deduce that he was in some sort of alley in a bustling city and that it was hot. Really really hot. And it was not so soon after he had made these two brilliant deductions that two men in white battle armor and helmets approached him. Ulansoln had no idea how they tolerated being in that stuffy armor because the weather was absolutely scorching. He eyed them somewhat cross eyed.

"Hey! You there! The drunk!" Said the one on the right as they approached. Ulansoln knew he should have been alarmed at being yelled at by two armed men but the previous night of revelry seemed to have dulled all of his senses.. except pain why was there so much pain? He managed a look of sullenness (which due to his obvious intoxication was very convincing) and politely slurred, "What can I do for you two gentlemen? Fancy a drink? It's quite warm out here." He offered up the empty bottle of Jawa Juice... upside down.

The two men didn't say anything but looked at one another and exchanged a moment of silent words. As Ulansoln watched them he felt a sudden uneasiness overtake him.. a disturbance really. Gas, he decided. It made sense with all the liquor he must have consumed the night prior. However, he unconsciously moved his hand to the ground on his left side where he grabbed an ornately decorated metal cylinder. This motion did not go unnoticed by the two white armored, heat immune men in front of him. The man on the right raised his weapon almost too quickly while the man on the left laughed. "What's he going to do Killroy? Throw it at you? Hahahaha." The sound of his laughter immediately annoyed Ulansoln who then decided on the spot he hated the man. The man on the right lowered his weapon slightly. Obviously feeling uneasy about the situation he spoke to the man on the left. Whom Ulansoln had silently nicknamed Lefty (the bastard). "Looks expensive doesn't it though.. you don't think this drunkard might know someone might cause trouble for us do you?" Lefty laughed again "Look at him! No... he stole it." He looked again at Ulansoln who had put on his very best "I'm just a humble drunk with nothing to hide" expression. Which he wore in an attempt to get these two to just leave him alone so he could figure out why he had pants on but no underwear. "Suppose you're right." Killroy admitted, "Where'd you steal it from?" He asked, "No way you got that here on Tattooine unless you stole it from a slaver or a Hutt. Unless you somehow got hold of it from the Sandpeople."

Ahhh yes... Tattooine he thought to himself. Makes sense what with all the heat. He looked at Lefty and managed to say in an indignant tone "I didn't steal it! It's mine!" Which could have very well been a blatant lie for all he knew. However, somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to worry too much that they would check the facts. Obviously they would never see through his brilliant deception. Besides, if he HAD been able to steal it while being as intoxicated as he believed he must have been well... the owner clearly didn't want it that badly anyway.

Lefty laughed again and moved forward as if to take the decorated cylinder from him. Ulansoln's eyes suddenly didn't look so cloudy, in fact they had turned a brilliant piercing blue. Killroy suddenly felt very uncomfortable with the situation as a sense of danger started to prickle at his senses. A primal feeling of being around a predator. "Let's just leave him be. He's not hurting anything." He said to Lefty never moving his weapon from Ulansoln. Ulansoln looked at Lefty with a look that sent a chill down his spine and growled, "You should listen to your friend. Piss off if you know what's good for you." Ulansoln honestly had no idea how menacing he looked in his desheveledness, almost as if he'd gone completely mad.. which he would have to be to threaten two soldiers of the Empire in broad daylight. It didn't matter that there was no one here to see the exchange. Something was clearly off about the man.

Ulansoln, despite looking so terrifying was in all honestly... just rolling with it. He had made a complete gamble on choosing to threaten the two men in front of him. But in his mind he knew he couldn't let them have the cylinder although he didn't know for sure why. But what he didn't know was what he'd do if it came to violence. These men were armed after all! He only had the glass bottles and a fancy metal... thing. But after considering the situation, Ulansoln decided he didn't care whether they were armed or not. Worry about it if and when it comes to it he decided. So he continued on, "you best move along, you don't want to bite off more than you can chew."

Lefty looked at him for a full minute of silence considering the situation. It seemed him that the exchange had slightly changed somehow. And was it just him or did this drunk's eyes change color? Ulansoln didn't blink once the whole time. He glared intently directly into Lefty's eye ports almost as if he could see through the armor and see the man inside. Lefty shivered. However, Ulansoln was only trying to see if he could catch his reflection in the reflective surface covering the troopers eyes. Lefty then shook himself and smiled inwardly. He was being foolish he decided. He then moved to grab the object which obviously held incredible value. After all. all he had to do was kill the man in front of him, sell the cylinder, and he would be rich!

As soon as he moved however, Ulansoln grabbed the slender object and moved (much to his own surprise) with blinding speed and grace. A brilliant ivory slender beam burst from the cylinder slicing Lefty in two clean up the middle. And before Killroy could even blink Ulansoln crushed his hand closed... causing the soldier's head to explode in on itself. The helmet was completely fine but gore and brain matter were dripping out from under the helmet and onto the ground. The lifeless trooper then fell to his knees before collapsing on the ground. Ulansoln, more concerned with the fact that he had no idea where he had gotten what was now quite obviously a lightsaber gave it a closer closer look. Ignoring the bodies around him he noticed that the blade was pure white about as long as the average lightsaber he supposed. The hilt, however was ornately decorated. Around the hilt were ornate carvings and lined with what was now, upon closer inspection surprisingly (or not surprising) white gold. In the middle of it all was one word: _equipoise._

Finally coming to the realization that if someone were to notice this scene it might raise some questions he quickly shut off blade and stowed the lightsaber. He didn't want to cause any more attention than he needed to... not yet anyway. What did he mean by that? He had no idea. But nonetheless he moved quickly out of the alley and around the corner. Due to his earlier apparent drunken stupor he had not noticed the pair of eyes hidden away at the other end of the alleyway. Watching with silent surprise. Taking note of everything in front of him.


End file.
